Pass to Shine
by GreenNinja
Summary: When the Frog Imagin possesses Urara, Hikaru finds that N. Ma has taken over the world. His only hope lies in a man named Ryotaro Nogami, his Imagin Momotaros, and a mysterious helper from an unknown time. Magiranger and DenO crossover.
1. The Frog Imagin

_The time train DenLiner. Will its next station be in the past or the future? Travelion, the Magical Express. Which dimension will it cross over next? These two trains, one sent from the heavens and the past, the other from the earth and the future, frequently breached into the Sands of Time, a desert-like Marudeyouna World where the skies are alight in rainbow colors, cliffs and crevasses are possibly around every turn, and creatures known as Imagin lie beneath the sands, waiting to come out and change the world for their own purposes. They appear to be gathering in the year 2007, but some of them wish to break out earlier…they cannot remain constrained by time forever. It is here that our story begins…_

Another set of tracks was laying themselves out across the desert. These were illuminated by a golden light, one that protected everything beneath it from harm for a moment as the train rolled past. Beneath the sands, an unidentified figure rose. Its head was vaguely froglike in shape, as were its legs. Except the head and legs weren't together; the creature's upper body lay in the sands while the lower half walked on the air, staying directly above its other half the whole time. This half-formed beast watched as the incoming train rolled past. The whistle sounded.

It was a steam whistle. The beast didn't have to hide. The Magical Express Travelion, after journeying across space, had to cruise briefly through time before landing where it would. This was the last leg of its journey. Voices spoke from inside Travelion. Only three of them; the beast listened closely to see if it was anything of importance to him.

"More power to the engines, Master!" Smoky , a white cat dressed in the robes of a genie, a red feather protruding from his head, said to the Master in question. "Should I shovel more MagiCoals?"

"Smoky," Hikaru, wearing his golden conductor's uniform, directed at the cat as he flipped his brown hair back before pulling on the levers, "This is supposed to be a peaceful train ride. We don't need to be going any faster than we already are. Now, go tell Urara that we're about to arrive."

"Nyao!" Smoky meowed, leaving the train's engine. The figure watched Travelion roll past him, following Smoky. The magical cat arrived in the car immediately behind the coal carrier, stepping into a hallway with four large seating compartments a side. This same design was repeated in the remaining three cars. Urara, at the moment, was in the third compartment on the left, a large bag set on the chair nearby. Smoky peered in.

Urara was dressed in a blue bikini with her mermaid symbol on the bottom. A wave pattern was present on the whole outfit, and a light green cover was tied at her waist. She stepped into her sandals and walked out with her bag. "Smoky, what is it?"

"Miss Urara," Smoky answered, "We're arriving at our destination."

"Thank you, Smoky," Urara patted him on the head and began walking towards the front of the train. When she neared the door that led to the main engine of Travelion, Hikaru's voice echoed all the way to the back of the train.

"LULUDO!"

Urara grabbed the golden handle and opened the door. When she walked into the heated room where Travelion was piloted, she saw her husband wearing a blue pair of swim trunks, trimmed with gold, and sandals to match. A T-shirt bearing his "S" symbol was on top of that. Smoky had not changed into beach wear, and doubted Urara would want him to.

"We've moved across space and time…we're almost there!" Hikaru pulled on one of Travelion's many levers, letting the steam whistle sound again. Urara saw the golden tracks stop suddenly as a radiating golden portal appeared at the end. She looked into the light. It was as though something had hit her hard in the stomach and on the back at the same time, causing her to lunge forward into Hikaru's arms. He wrapped his shoulder around her, and Travelion passed through the portal.

The froglike creature once in the sands was nowhere to be seen. Another whistle, this one a technological hum, screeched through the desert landscape and came to a stop. This train had two red "eyes" on the main engine with a gold display in between. It came to a halt in the middle of the Sands of Time, watching as the caboose of Travelion vanished into the shining light to the Marudeyouna World. From the window of this train, a young man stopped at the window and stared.

"How long are we going to wait here?" he nodded his head.

"We're in the middle of the sands of time, Ryotaro," replied a red, demon-like creature to his right, "for all we know, they could come back in a second…the clock has no effect on us here…"

The Marudeyouna World was an alternate dimension filled with several smaller dimensions, containing anything from ancient Japan to a cretaceous jungle. For this particular trip, Hikaru had decided on a tropical beach, known as the "Sunshine Solace", for his and Urara's honeymoon. Smoky immediately set off to build a sandcastle – cats hate water – while Hikaru looked to his wife. He removed his shirt and Urara her cover. It was only them here.

"Lujuna," Hikaru called for a pair of beach chairs and an umbrella in turquoise and dark blue. He directed the sun's glare away from them. Smoky, at the moment, was building a miniature version of Magitopia's Great Hall out of sand. Hikaru and Urara lay down. Urara still felt something jerking around inside her body. She decided to ignore it and enjoy the day. This was their honeymoon – a romantic lighthouse on the distance waited for them. She rested for hours on end…entering into a world of dreams.

_"Urara," a voice croaked in the back of her mind, "Urara."_

_"Who are you?" asked the Blue Mage, "I'm trying to sleep at the beach."_

_"You are asleep. This is why I'm in your dreams."_

_"What sort of creature are you?"_

_"The kind that can grant you a wish."_

_"I have a cat genie around the house, I don't need you."_

_"My wishes are of a greater magic than that foolish Smoky. They have the power to change the world."_

_"…the world?"_

_"To make it a better place for you. For me."_

_"What kind of wish?"_

_"Tell me your deepest desire."_

_"I barely know who you are!"_

_"Tell it to me!"_

_"Okay…" Urara winced, "I want…I want to be a mother. Like my mother. To raise the next generation of Saints and Magicians to show the world true courage."_

_"Thank you, Urara" the creature answered, "Your wish…is my…command…"_

Urara awoke with a start to find sand pouring out of her bikini – she hadn't frolicked on the beach that much. Where was it coming from? Once the flow of the sands of time came to a stop, a sudden wet glow surrounded her body. Hikaru, the light shining in his eyes, woke up and saw Urara. "Urara…" he gasped, "You look beautiful."

"I feel itchy," she scratched her back, some of the sand stuck between her straps, "I need to change."

"Let me help you with that."

Hikaru and Urara kissed passionately as he slid his hand down her back, and she did the same. Smoky could tell something was going on. "I'll leave you lovebirds alone." He exited out of the lighthouse and closed the door, only to meet with the most disturbing creature he'd seen since N. Ma. A whip-like tongue was in its mouth, and its slimy green skin dripped away water, creating soggy wet footprints in the beach. Blue spots covered its body, yellow eyes glowing in the darkness. Webbed hands and feet, three fingers and toes apiece, were held out in Smoky's direction.

"What kind of demon are you?" Smoky stuttered, "Why did N. Ma send you?"

"Yes…N. Ma," the Frog Imagin croaked, his voice deep and bellowing, "I saw him while I was in the Blue Mage's mind. Such a creature of power, but not very bright. Perhaps I should assist him with that…"

"Are you a Hades Beast?" asked Smoky.

"No," replied the creature, "I'm an Imagin. And you're about to be erased from history!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it, nyao!" Smoky leapt into the air, performing a bicycle kick with his feline paws. The Frog Imagin absorbed the blows with his slimy hide, opening his mouth to fire a torrent of water at Smoky. The magical cat was propelled back into the ocean, a cloud of steam rising. The steam reformed into Smoky, except giant-sized. His tail billowed behind him as a giant, golden-clawed paw slammed down onto the beach, attempting to squash the Frog Imagin. He missed. Smoky returned to normal size, launching into a fury of scratches. Again and again, nothing worked.

Inside the lighthouse, Hikaru and Urara were spooning, enjoying the aftermath of their frenzied passion. The door burst open as the Frog Imagin glared at Urara. Suddenly, her body appeared to split vertically, a green, spiraling vortex holding her together. The Frog Imagin leapt through the vortex as Urara returned to normal. Hikaru held her close. Her heart was still beating, but she wasn't moving. He grabbed her in his arms and chanted "Luludo!" Both of them transformed into their magician's outfits as Hikaru called for Travelion. Smoky joined his master's side.

"Master! I know what he is!"

"Not now, Smoky!" Hikaru pulled the cat genie back into his lamp, "Urara's in trouble!"

Hikaru leapt into Travelion and pulled down on one of the levers. The steam whistle roared the engines began to heat up. Smoky carried Urara to one of the benches in the back of the train, letting her rest motionlessly. Travelion's golden tracks lay themselves down across the beach landscape before a portal opened on the other end of the line. Travelion's wheels were set a-rolling, and through the sands of time and the space of dimensions it passed, back to Japan.

In the Sands of Time, the red-and-white train that had been at a standstill set course for Japan as well. The demon-like creature sitting at the window spoke up.

"Finally, we're moving!"

"Yes, Momotaros," replied Ryotaro, the boy, "Our journey's about to begin."

DenLiner followed the trail of Travelion's caboose, following its path into a familiar place…an unfamiliar time.


	2. The Order of the Full Moon

Travelion's headlight seemed brighter than usual. It pulled into the darkened Platform Zero. Smoky carried Urara out in his arms as Hikaru looked around. He walked into the Ozu Family's magic room. There was no one in it, and the entire chamber was shrouded in darkness, dust and cobwebs. Urara's crystal ball had been shattered. Hikaru looked at the ring on his finger, Urara's Oath Ring given to him on their wedding day, and saw it suddenly crumble into dust. He was frightened, leaping back into one of the chairs. Suddenly, there was a spark in the darkness. 

"How did you get in here?" asked a voice that sounded very much like Tsubasa's.

"I live here!" Hikaru pleaded, "You know me! Hikaru, your brother-in-law…"

"Hikaru-sensei," Tsubasa's voice answered, "You've been gone for a long time. Times have changed now. So have I."

"Tsubasa, what are you talking about?"

"I despise the darkness," he whispered, "yet it's this darkness that keeps me alive!"

Tsubasa stepped out into what light there was. He was wearing a golden jacket, a pair of leather pants, and an odd, silver earring shaped like a demon bird. His hair was spiked, and there seemed to be emptiness in his eyes. All of a sudden, the silver earring started talking with a screechy, yet deep voice that caused Smoky to recoil into his lamp in fear.

"He's a Makai Knight now," spoke the earring, "and I am Tsubara. Once Horrors have been unleashed upon the world, the rest of your family dispersed, and dad turned evil again, you have to consider your options. Sure, you could say we're Dark Magic, but at least we're fighting for a purpose, aren't we?"

"Tsubasa, I never thought I'd see this from you," Hikaru gasped.

"Run while you still can!" Tsubasa growled.

"See you at the top, Hikaru-sensei!" joked Tsubara.

"Master, I'm coming with you!" Smoky absorbed Urara into the MagiLamp, keeping her safe as best he could. The MagiLamp hovered around Hikaru like a satellite.

"Goolu Luludo!" Hikaru clipped one ticket from his jacket pocket, vanishing in a burst of golden light accompanied by a fading Saint Circle. He was standing outside the Ozu house now. Except for the constant full moon and the neverending darkness, a starless sky above, things looked pretty normal. The moon appeared to flash with a bright light as it projected a silver Madou Circle on the ground. The voice of Isamu Ozu echoed through the night.

"Uuza…Ujira!" A shapeless mass of silver light rose from the circle, taking the shape of Wolzard. He turned around, the light reflecting off his armor. Where he had once been crimson red was now dark silver. The outer edges of his blade and shield, once silver, were now deep purple, and the gold "W" on his chest had turned a pearl color. The edges of his visor were more accentuated, sharper, and his mouthpiece resembled a pair of fangs waiting to strike. He held the WolSaber outward.

"Bragel!" Hikaru said, relieved, "What's going on? The world's…"

"Born in the moonlight…living in the moonlight….Madou Knight….Werewolzard!" Wolzard turned around as the Madou Circle that shone behind him morphed into the full moon. "You don't belong here."

"Bragel, what's happened to you?" Hikaru asked in fright, "Infershia…"

"Infershia was defeated when N. Ma absorbed Sphinx, Dagon and Sleipnir for his own means. He tried to get Nai and Mea, but nobody knows where they vanished to. This cleared the way for the Order of the Full Moon…and I joined them!"

"Order of the Full Moon, that sounds familiar," Hikaru thought, narrowly dodging Werewolzard's sword, "Now's not the time." He called his GripPhone to his hand in a flash of golden light, punching a MagiTicket in the center. "Tenkuu Henshin!" The ticket was held skyward, "Goolu Golu Goludiiro!"

A beam of moonlight shot down from the heavens and transformed into a golden ray, spinning around Hikaru's body in a triangular shape. His true from of Sungel briefly flashed underneath the rotating light show before he donned the blue-and-gold armor, red cape blowing in the wind, of MagiShine. Hikaru reached for the sky, performing his pose as he drew his sword out of the air with golden radiance.

"The Shining Sun Element! Heavenly Hero, MagiShine!" Werewolzard was temporarily blinded by the light, leaving Hikaru enough time to cross blades with the silver warrior. A black aura surrounded Werewolzard, and a golden one surrounded Hikaru. Back and forth they fought, neither one willing to give in. Werewolzard opened his shield, revealing a moon-like orb where the Eye of N. Ma used to be. Under his breath, he chanted a spell.

"Douza Uru ZAZAADO!" The moon orb shone brightly as two silvery-black wolves of dark magic shot out of it, knocking Hikaru back across the sky. He was saved in midair by a soft, silky surface. He looked down to see that it was Skarpet. Gaining his ground, Hikaru stood upright on the magic carpet and flew as far away as he could. He had to see what had happened to everyone else.

"We'll meet again, Heavenly Hero," Werewolzard slid his WolSaber into his Jagun Shield and teleported away. There was a faint trace of fire on the ground where he left, which ignited a pile of leaves on the side of the house. It outshone everything else in the darkness, the wind keeping it alive, however little.

Hikaru knew his next location. Aniki Farms, where Makito worked alongside his girlfriend, Eriko. Skarpet coasted overhead and Hikaru looked down. Rows and rows of dead plants lined the farms, and no one was in sight. The only clue of life was a green tree, surrounded by a mass of flowers, directly in the middle of the garden. Hikaru swooped down and retracted his armor, checking to make sure the MagiLamp was still hovering beside him. Smoky lifted his head from the lamp and nodded that Urara was safe.

"Makito?" he asked, his voice echoing over the fields, "Makito?"

"Yes, Hikaru-sensei?" Makito's weary voice rose. A shadowed figure appeared on the horizon with a rake and a hoe in hand. He stepped forward, revealing himself as Makito in tattered gardening clothes. His hair was caked with dirt, as was his body. Eriko was beside him, looking not much better. Her glasses, broken, were slipping from her sweat-covered face. Makito held her close, trying to keep her warm.

"What's happened to you?"

"It was them," Makito panted. Hikaru knew who he was referring to, "Eriko and I have been at work in the fields for days. Little to sleep and not much more to eat. All we have is each other." Eriko looked down at herself.

"I look pathetic," she said.

"Eriko, it will get better!" Makito pumped his fist in the air, "I still have my magic…and as long as we can keep alive, there's hope!"

"They never give us a break!" Eriko coughed, causing dirt to fall from her hair.

"Hikaru-sensei!" Makito exclaimed, "Go and find the rest of our family! They'll tell you what to do. I'm just a lowly farmer…but they hold the secrets! Don't stop until you reach Magitopia!"

"Thank you, Makito," Hikaru climbed back on Skarpet, "Smoky, let's go!"

As Hikaru flew out of sight, there was a flash of prismatic light in the dark sky. Something, rather like a streamlined boat turned upside down, distorted to the form of a train, came shooting out of the sky. Light formed its railways as it coasted along them through the dark clouds. It knew where it was going as the steam from its engine created a cloud-like veil around it to shield it from the eyes of the unknowing on the surface below.

Hikaru came to the city block where many of the Magiranger's battles had taken place, and noticed something shining bright on the ground below. Skarpet dived downward, Hikaru coasting a few inches above the ground. When he neared the shining, flaming being, he was surprised to see that it was Kai. Except not as he remembered. Silver gloves and boots, forged from the strongest steel, adorned Kai's arms and legs; his entire body was made of a half-solidified molten rock resembling an ogre.

"Maaji Maji Maji Majiiro!" Kai chanted as he saw Hikaru approaching. A bright red Saint Circle passed over his body as he transformed into Legend MagiRed. Hikaru approached the Red Magician, wondering why he had entered into his armored state upon his advance.

"Hikaru-sensei…" Kai gasped, "It's you. We haven't seen you in a year."

"A year?" Hikaru asked.

"It was the day you and Urara were getting married…all I remember is that N. Ma sent the world into darkness and began his rule at the core of the Earth. Then the werewolves….I barely recall. I blacked out from fear. When I awoke, I used what I had of my Legend Power. Without you there to ground me, I became a Saint. There's no being Kai Ozu anymore. I'm Figel now."

"Kai, you didn't have to do that," Hikaru transformed from his human state to Sungel, "I know what happened to Makito…to Tsubasa…" he wondered what Tsubasa was up to, "…but what about the others? Where's Rin? Where's Miyuki? Where's Houka?"

"I don't know," Kai replied, "The longer I stay this way…the more I forget. My one goal in life is to destroy N. Ma and keep the balance of light and darkness. I have no family anymore." Kai gave a deep sigh and sprouted a pair of phoenix wings from his back. He took off towards Magitopia. It was then that Makito's words came to mind. Hikaru, under the cover of the shadows, no armor upon him, followed. The answers he was seeking were likely there.

Skarpet had never ascended to such heights before. So halfway through his climb, Hikaru called for Travelion and entered the cockpit. Smoky and Urara went back to one of the cars to rest and recover from hours in the lamp, but Hikaru wasn't giving up. Tired as he may have been, something wasn't right with the world, and he had to figure out why.

Kai took a sideways turn towards his volcano home once Travelion's cowcatcher pierced the clouds. Through the window of the engine, Hikaru could see Magitopia covered in darkness. It was almost never like this. He noticed, in front of the Great Hall, a pillar of silver-and-purple light. Travelion pulled in closer, and Hikaru leapt out onto Skarpet again. He approached the platform and saw several lanky humanoid wolves – Wolflings, he heard one of them call themselves – circling around a pedestal. Atop that pedestal was a full moon orb, much like the one in Werewolzard's Jagun Shield. Chained to the column…was Rin.

"This is terrible," Hikaru gasped, trying to stay out of the range of the Wolflings. He heard them talking below, and listened in. Surely what they had to say would've been important enough for him to piece together the big picture.

"As long as we keep her here," one Wolfling said, "it shall be eternal night." Rin caught her breath, and then screamed as her magic was channeled into the sky. It was worse than when Wolzard had held her captive in an attempt to open the gates. Hikaru could barely stand the sight. He drew his sword, the golden one held by a Saint, and descended downward. The shining blade sent out crescents of solar energy that struck the Wolflings, temporarily knocking them unconscious. Sunlight could do a lot, but not enough.

"Sungel!" Rin exclaimed, barely able to form the words, "Don't! I still have my magic, I can make it….I'll find a way. Get away from here! Now!"

"I can't allow that, Rin!" Hikaru ran his fingers down the broad side of his blade, "Solar Cutter!" A beam of radiant light hit Rin's chains, illuminating them. The chains superheated and broke away. Rin fell to her knees, exhausted. What remained of her magical energy flowed through her body, slowly helping her to recover. Hikaru flew her into the Great Hall, setting her beside Magiel's throne. He flew back out into Magitopia, aiming his sword towards the moon.

"Goolu Luuma Lujuna Goludo!" Hikaru fired a multitude of solar rays in the direction of the moon. In an instant, the moon faded away as the shining sun appeared overhead. Hikaru turned his back towards the sun and flew down to Earth. As he descended, he missed the musical whistle of DenLiner, now with four cars in blue, yellow and purple attached behind the first four in white and red. Black metallic rails traced a path down towards the exact destination Hikaru would land it. They knew.

"I need to take a load off my mind," thought Hikaru as he landed in front of the Milk Dipper. He grabbed the handle, opened the door, and walked in. As the door closed behind him, DenLiner came to a halt in midair. The young man from before, his hair now spiked out with a red streak in it, wearing a leather jacket, his eyes glowing red, leapt out of the train. His name was Ryotaro Nogami.

"Goolu Lujuna," a voice spoke out of the air beside him. A Saint Circle, shining in luminescent hues of red, blue, yellow, green and pink, descended The light took the form of a girl, 19 years old and Japanese in appearance. Her shoulder-length black hair shone in the morning sun and her iridescent eyes reflected the day's light. She was dressed in a light blue beachwear ensemble, a triangular design in the five colors on her left breast. A GripPhone like Hikaru's, except with her symbol in place of his and the case colored gold, was in her hands.

"Niji, we should inform him now," spoke Ryotaro, "Before the night falls."

"We've only got one chance to do this, you know," Niji spoke, her voice melodic and soothing, "Are we sure that it's not predestined?"

"Only one way to find out," Ryotaro cracked his knuckles as Momotaros' voice spoke from within, "Ore…sanjou!"


	3. Garuda the Makai Knight

_I do not own Kamen Rider Den-O, Mahou Sentai Magiranger, or Garo. I do own Niji Ozu, so nyah!_

"Welcome to the Milk Dipper," spoke a cheery young woman when Hikaru took his seat at the bar, his hand resting on his forehead, "I'm Ari Nogami, and I'll be at your service this morning. Anything you'd like?"

"Just a glass of orange juice," Hikaru said, "Something to help me think." Ari quickly returned with the orange juice. Hikaru took a sip, letting his mind process everything that had gone on. His head cleared once the orange juice went down. He'd realized why Rin had told him to hold back. "NO!" Hikaru gasped in his head, "The Order will come out once again when night hits…today's only a fleeting moment. I've gone and given the people false hope. Great move, Hikaru."

Ari looked over at the door, having heard the oddly familiar whistle from sometime before. "Oh!" she exclaimed, "It's Ryo! Looks like he's brought a new friend with him. Hana was nice, but a little feisty. She looks very friendly." Ryotaro, or rather Momotaros possessing his body, remained upright and confident, if not a little cocky, the whole time.

"Ari!" he patted her on the back, "Any seats available?"

"There's still three more at this table," Ari motioned, "You can sit with…with…"

"Hikaru," spoke the Saint, "I'm married to Urara Ozu."

"Urara's very nice!" Ari smiled, "She's so dedicated to her family."

"Yeah," Niji, who'd been standing at Ryotaro's side, nodded in approval, "She's the best."

"Sit down, sit down!" Ari insisted, "I'll go get some coffee for all of you!"

"As long as it's better than Naomi's," Momotaros muttered.

Hikaru reached into his jacket pocket, taking out a picture of himself and Urara at the zoo. They were wearing their finest winter jackets, a fountain glittering in the background. "Urara…" he thought, "Please. Give me a way to save you."

"Master, that's what I was trying to tell you!" Smoky popped out of the MagiLamp, which had now positioned itself on the rafters, "It was an Imagin!"

"Imagin?" Momotaros turned his attention to Hikaru at the word, "What time did the jerk run off to?" He took out a black-and-red ticket, currently blank. Smoky, not caring about the consequences, magically transported the unconscious Urara to the fourth chair at the table.

"She looks pale," Niji examined Urara, who was slumped over in the chair, "What happened to her?"

"She was opened…some sort of vortex appeared in her," Hikaru said, "Then that…Imagin…ran through."

"Let me at it, let me at it!" Momotaros pleaded, placing the Rider Ticket to Urara's head.

The ticket brushed her hair as an image of the Frog Imagin materialized on it. Next came the date the Imagin had returned to. In a red, digital font, the numbers appeared. "2006. 1/29."

"What happened on January 29th?" asked Momotaros inquiringly.

"It was the day they married," Niji interjected.

"The day we…" Hikaru stopped in mid-sentence, looking at Niji. "How'd you know that?"

"That was the day N. Ma attacked the city," Niji said, blushing, "I can't forget it."

"Good point," Hikaru replied, winking to Smoky. Urara returned to the MagiLamp, narrowly missing being noticed by a returning Ari. "What does all this mean?"

Ryotaro was engulfed by a brief flash of red light as his hair flopped down to normal, his body became less muscular, and the red glow in his eyes faded. He spoke in a timid voice; one that Hikaru could tell was speaking from the heart. "It means that day in your past is why the world is the way it is now. If Urara fulfilled a contract with an Imagin, she must have had a wish granted. Do you have any idea what that wish could be?"

"I can't think straight right now," Hikaru said, "Nothing comes to mind."

"Spend the day thinking about it," Niji replied, "Ryotaro and I will as well."

"How can you help me?" Hikaru said, "None of you have ever defeated a Hades Beast…or an Imagin…"

"Actually…" Ryotaro began to speak, only to have Niji cover his mouth hastily.

"We'll meet you tonight," Niji stated, "Bring Travelion."

"…how'd you…?" Hikaru could barely get the words out. The clock was exactly 9:09:09. Niji and Ryotaro got up to leave, and Hikaru saw something his eyes couldn't believe.

Ryotaro reached into his pocket and drew out a palm-sized train pass. The door opened, a portal to the Sands of Time clearly visible. DenLiner, which had since returned to the desert plain, streaked past as Ryotaro and Niji leapt into a passing car. Hikaru raced for the door, attempting to catch up. He was out on the street, Smoky stealthily following behind him.

"Did I just see that?" Hikaru asked, "A portal to a Marudeyouna World…was opening in the eyes of the public. They passed through it. Should we follow them in Travelion?"

"Wait until tonight," Smoky instructed, "We need to plan."

"Right," Hikaru nodded, "Plan. Until we can figure out what's going on…"

The clean interior of DenLiner was nothing more than a few tables, Naomi's coffee stand at the back, and the door to the outside. At the moment, Naomi, wearing her tight-fitting white-and-red barista uniform, was gazing at herself in a spoon. Her distorted, upside down reflection amused her. She heard the door open, and waved, greeting Ryotaro and Niji with an enthusiastic "Hi!" Niji sat down with Ryotaro at one of the tables.

"Do you think he knows?" Ryotaro asked.

"He was onto something," Niji replied, "I do have that smooth, black Ozu woman hair. It makes us stand out. Well, except for Auntie Houka. She was always the odd one."

"Nogami and Ozu," said the voice of Urataros, walking in from the back of the train with a book in hand, "You two get along well. Both of you have so much power within you…."

Urataros sat down, looking at himself on the other side of Naomi's spoon. He was a blue humanoid creature with turtle-shell designs across his body. He spoke with a voice that could spin lovely lies and people would believe every word of them.

"Don't remind me," Ryotaro sighed.

"Oh!" Niji said cheerfully, "If we're going to plan, do you think one of my Saints could visit here in DenLiner?"

"It's certainly not impossible," said the commanding voice of Owner, "You were given a Pass, and they are controlled by you. Who would you like to bring aboard?"

"Flagel and Volgel," Niji smiled. "Heavenly Saints, come to DenLiner!"

DenLiner went dark as a small flame sparked in the center aisle of the tables. The flame grew in size until it took the form of Flagel, a demon-like Saint whose body was made of molten rock, his hair being flame itself. Right next to him, a single spark of lightning spread out into an electric current that took the shape of Volgel. Volgel had golden, spiked armor that resembled lightning bolts, and looked like some sort of knight.

"The Mistress of the Five Colors," Flagel said, nodding to Niji, "Honored to make your acquaintance."

"Where…are we?" asked Volgel, looking at the surroundings through his visor.

"The Time Train DenLiner," spoke the Owner, "Miss Niji has called you here to conference with…"

Urataros slid into his seat as the door to the next compartment slid open. Momotaros, the red ogre-like Imagin who'd been possessing Ryotaro before, ran in. Walking in front of him, gold, black and spiky with a band of fur around his neck, was Kintaros. Kintaros resembled a wrestler or a bear, and was the third of Ryotaro's four Imagin. Kintaros stood in the aisle as Momo crouched behind him, trying to hide.

"Not again!" he looked to Ryotaro, "The bear's hiding me!"

"Hana again?" Ryotaro sighed.

"Yes, her!" Momotaros said, "Hide me!"

Hana, a Japanese woman with a cute but stern face and long, black hair, walked into the room. "Momotaros!" she yelled, "What did you do with my purse?"

"I was…trying to look for…" he couldn't come up with an alibi.

"He thought if he could steal one of your tampons it would weaken you," Urataros said casually, "I tried to persuade him out of it, but…"

"I'll KILL YOU!" Hana punched Momotaros hard on the mouth, knocking him down the floor. She waved at Flagel and Volgel, smiling, and returned to the compartment to rest.

"If Momotaros is out, looks like I'll have to be here in his place," Urataros stated, taking a seat at the table over from Ryotaro and Niji. "Now, Flagel and Volgel…how do you know Niji?"

"Volgel, you seem like a fine warrior," Kintaros said proudly, "You wear gold well."

"Thank you," Volgel bowed, sparks jumping across his body, "To answer your question, Urataros, we are the five Legendary Magicians in spirit. We granted the Magiranger our power whenever they asked. I was Tsubasa's."

"I powered Kai," explained Flagel, "Then we found out about Niji here."

Urataros nodded and Kintaros sat silently, taking in everything the Saints had to say. Naomi grabbed Momotaros by his neck and dragged him to another car, not wanting anyone to step on him in the course of the conversation.

"You see, in their lives, most people master one branch of magic," Volgel said, "Niji had mastered Blue Magic by the age of 10. Spragel was proud to have a successor. Then Niji became interested in other forms. She started practicing Yellow and Green Magic, mastering both in a few years. She then learned Green and Pink, finally mastering all five forms. That's when, her senses heightened, she was told that in order to preserve the future, she would need to return to the past. Having heard of DenLiner from a man with a pocketwatch, she registered for a Pass and found herself onboard to the year 2007. That puts us where we are now."

"Now we gotta get Papa Hikaru to figure this out," Flagel said, cooling his flames, "The Order of the Full Moon will surface at exactly 6:06 tonight. Trust no one. Some of them may already be werewolves. Niji and we Saints will go on ahead to the past."

Ryotaro asked, "What will I do?"

"You will aid Hikaru," Kintaros instructed, "Don't be afraid to become Den-O in front of him. He's with us."

"I see you've got the Rider Ticket ready," Urataros nodded, "DenLiner can return to the wedding at any point."

"So long as Travelion hooks up with you," Niji added, "It's two of you against the world tonight. Be prepared for anything."

"I am," Ryotaro nodded, "We are."

"Then let's do this!" Niji slammed her fist into her palm, "I'll be waiting for you."

Niji got up from the table. Volgel and Flagel vanished in bursts of fire and electricity, leaving DenLiner to its usual inhabitants. As Niji stepped out into the real world, she looked at the Gold GripPhone in her hands. "It was said this can make ideas become reality," Niji thought, "I hope it succeeds."

Hikaru was sitting on that same bench by that same fountain in that same zoo where he and Urara had their date. The familiar tune of "Ashita no Kimi e", which she had played on the piano for him, softly rolled in his head, as if from an old record player. He felt something bump his arm. Smoky's head was peering out of the MagiLamp, his unchanging grin looking real this once. "Master!"

"What is it, Smoky?" Hikaru sighed.

"It's Urara! She's come to!" Smoky was elated.

"Let her out of the lamp, now!" Hikaru demanded. Smoky did as his Master said. A shapeless mass of blue light became Urara, who placed her arm around Hikaru on the bench. She brushed the cat hairs off her jacket and asked what had been going on. Hikaru pondered telling her of the trouble her family was going through in this timeline, but decided against it to save her the mental strain.

"Everything's fine," Hikaru reassured her, "The lovemaking must've worn you out. You were amazing, though," he let her know everything, "I'm really glad to have you as my wife. Once we get back to Magitopia, I'll show you some of the secrets of the Saints. Spragel's told me some unbelievable things about you."

"Hikaru, you're flattering me," Urara blushed, "I love you."

"I love you too, Urara," Hikaru kissed her as she lay down next to him. "What time is it?"

"Quarter to six, why do you ask?"

"Quickly, get to Travelion!" Hikaru exclaimed, "We don't have much time!" He gave her a MagiTicket to Platform Zero, ushering her along. Urara held the ticket to the air, a portal appearing. As the Mahou Circle portal closed, he could see Urara clutch her stomach as she rushed onto the train. "She's too tired to fight," he thought, "I'll have to do it for her."

He could see someone approaching him. It was Ryotaro Nogami, the boy from before. He was wearing a yellow-and-black gi, his hair was tied in a ponytail with a streak of gold running through it, and his eyes shone in the same color. He walked up to Hikaru, speaking deeply and proudly. While the split personalities of this Nogami character confused Hikaru, he nonetheless accepted his help.

"It's almost time," Kintaros said within.

"I know," Hikaru replied, "At 6:06:06, the Order of the Full Moon will strike. We'll need all the help we can get."

"I've got your help right here," Kintaros held up his Rider Pass, the ticket for the Frog Imagin already inserted. Energy passed around his waist as it took the form of a belt with an odd, L-shaped symbol over a clear crystal. Four buttons in red, blue, gold and purple were on the right side of the crystal, and an arrow buckle connected it together.

"It's not enough!" Hikaru said firmly, "We'll need more. Tsubasa said he was fighting for a purpose…to protect his family. He still remembers us. Kai's too focused on N. Ma. If only there was some way to know where Tsubasa was…or to get in contact with him."

He hadn't spoken but a moment too soon. Blood-red lines traced themselves along the ground into the shape of a Madou Circle. Hikaru feared it might be Werewolzard, but the color, indicative of the magic, made him think otherwise. Nai and Mea appeared from opposite ends of the circle. He was familiar with their gothic lolita clothes. Also appearing from the circle, from the center, was Houka. Except now, vampire fangs were present and she wore a style of clothing similar to Nai and Mea, yet mimicking of her Magician's jacket.

"…Houka?" Hikaru asked, "I thought you stopped being a vampire."

"Hi, Hikaru-sensei!" said Houka, still as sprightly as ever, "Well, you're right. Tsubasa stopped me…but then the world was taken over. Nai and Mea escaped from Infershia before they could be killed, and they came looking for me. Sometime after that, Tsubasa became a Makai Knight to help us out. Mom's his Priest, if you were wondering. He needed some Watchdogs to run his errands, so we volunteered. I'm now the third loligoth vampire sister! I can even play the guitar! So, what do you think?"

"At least you haven't lost yourself, even under all that leather," Hikaru arched his eyebrow. Kintaros in Ryotaro's body was only looking at the girls intently. He didn't know them and took no issue with Houka's sudden lifestyle choice of "vampire". Hikaru further inquired, "What is it that you do with your time, Houka?"

"Help Tsubasa deliver messages, band practice, and when we get bored, we rub up against each other and have fun! It's an exciting life. Now, I believe you said you wanted to get in touch with Tsubasa?"

"Er…yes," Hikaru said blankly, "Tell him to meet me and Ryotaro here. Time is running short."

"Yes, sir!" Nai, Mea and Houka spoke in unison as they vanished back into the Madou Circle. Hikaru trusted them to get the message through. Several minutes passed until the clock struck six. Tsubasa, his crossbow weapon in his hand and his Madougu Tsubara on his ear, walked up to the group.

"I thought you'd never ask," he smirked, "So, are we going to do this?"

"The people of the city need to be protected," Kintaros issued, "Of course we will." The trio stood, from left to right, Tsubasa, Hikaru and Ryotaro. The clock read 6:06. The full moon above spread a wave of darkness across the city, returning it to the state Hikaru had returned to.

Madou Circles began popping up all over town. The most massive collection of them was in the park. Werewolzard rose from the largest, an army of Zobil, Wolflings, and a Horror that resembled a grotesque, distorted television were all present.

"Renzie," Tsubasa pointed to the Horror, "He's been draining people's minds all over town. One of the worst sent by N. Ma. Gentlemen, we know what we have to do."

"On this night…" Hikaru said proudly, "For Urara…"

"We'll fend them off long enough until DenLiner and Travelion can make a clean getaway," Kintaros whispered, "Can you handle that?" Hikaru and Tsubasa nodded in agreement.

"NOW!" Tsubasa screamed.

"Tenkuu Henshin!" Hikaru punched his MagiTicket, "Goolu Golu Goludiiro!" Sunlight spread across his body and formed his armor, the red cape flowing into the night.

"Henshin!" Ryotaro pushed the gold button on his belt. The belt spoke, loud and clear, "AXE FORM!" as a musical tone, almost like a flute, played. He swiped the Rider Pass across the belt. The basic black-and-white Plat Form suit was created, only visible for a second before the leg plates changed to gold, the black-and-gold spiked armor and circular shoulder pads attached to the chest, and a set of red, flat armor connected at the back. A diamond-shaped visor with a massive silver blade in front of it lowered over the helmet with a train whistle sound accompanying it.

"Makai…Henshin!" Tsubasa shot an arrow into the sky as it exploded into a ring of golden light. The light surrounded him, transforming him into a golden suit of armor with a bird-like face and wing designs across him.

"The Shining Sun Element! Heavenly Hero, MagiShine!"

"You'll cry because of my strength," Kintaros snapped his neck, "Kamen Rider Den-O! Axe Form!"

"Garuda, the Heavenly Sky Beast!" Tsubasa spoke his name, aiming the crossbow.

"GO!" Hikaru called as a burst of golden light exploded behind them.

Tsubasa fired a silver arrow from his crossbow, piercing a crowd of Wolflings. The path was cleared for him to run across. Golden energy gathered around his back as it transformed into golden metallic wings. Tsubasa took to the skies, truly living up to his name. He was here to aid Hikaru and Ryotaro, but his true target was the Horror. Above him, an ethereal clock ticked down, beginning at 99.9…

Kintaros combined the first, third and fourth parts of the DenGasher together, creating the base of his weapon. The third part connected to the top of the weapon, extending forward into a golden axe. Zobil were already surging fast, and a single pnch from Den-O turned many of them to rubble in an explosion of golden light. A High Zobil and a General Wolfling, this one wearing brass knuckles and ripped jeans with a spiked kneecap, approached him.

Kintaros held the Rider Pass in front of the belt, causing it to flash with golden light. "FULL CHARGE", the belt said loudly. Golden sparks jumped into the axe as Den-O tossed it into the air. Kintaros crouched down, leaping into the air to grab the axe. Golden light engulfed the blade as he swung it straight through the General Wolfling, quickly using the last spurt of energy to destroy the High Zobil.

"Dynamic Chop…" Kintaros said proudly.

"Kintaros…there's more coming," Ryotaro said within. "Time for a Form Switch."

"For who?" asked the Imagin.

"For me, that's who!" a demented voice said within. It was Ryutaros, Ryotaro's fourth Imagin. He'd been sleeping in the car the whole time, not caring to get involved. When it came to a battle like this, though... Kintaros was ejected from Ryotaro's body as the insane dragon-like Ryutaros took his place.

The Setouch crystal changed hues from gold to a deep purple, the Rider Pass once again being swiped. Axe Form's bladed visor vanished as one resembling a purple dragon face with golden whiskers took its place. The armor rotated around, the hinges of the red plates opening up to reveal purple armoring underneath. With a final flash, the leg plates changed and the new form began reassembling the DenGasher. The second part made the gun's barrel, the third the rest, the fourth the handle, and the first was clipped to the underside.

"Is it good?" said the new Ryotaro, his voice sneering at the opposition, "I can't hear your answer." A round of gunfire was unleashed as Ryutaros ducked and dodged his way around the Zobil's blades, taking several Wolflings with him. He looked over to see if the others were faring as well as him.

"Hikaru," Werewolzard slowly dictated, "I don't want to kill you. Let this be a duel between gentlemen."

"You are my father-in-law," Hikaru rubbed the MagiLamp, "It wouldn't be right."

"Douza Uru Zazaado!" Werewolzard released the silver wolves once more. Hikaru swung his cape in front of him, rolling backwards as he rubbed the side of the MagiLamp Buster.

"Luuma Golu Golu Gojika!" Hikaru spoke the syllables in quick succession, "Smoky Super Shining Attack!" Smoky, surrounded by several smaller versions of him, launched a wave of successive scratch attacks on Werewolzard. Smoky returned to the lamp as Werewolzard removed the WolSaber from the Jagun Shield. He was well aware what was to happen.

"Uru Ugaro…" moonlight flowed into the blade, releasing a wave of silver light across the field. Hikaru was blinded for a moment. "Moonlight Madou Slash!" The WolSaber cut across Hikaru's body, ripping his navy undersuit and part of the cape. Magic began to recreate the threads, but he couldn't hold out for much longer. He still needed to make the getaway. Urara was waiting for him in Travelion.

Renzie had grown to twice his size, and now towered over Tsubasa and Ryutaros. With most of the Wolflings dispersed and the Zobil obliterated, it was up to the other two to fight it.

"The Horror! The Horror!" said Ryutaros mockingly, "One Full Charge and I'll blast this guy out of the water. Gonna electrocute him good."

"It's not that easy, wiseguy," Tsubasa explained, "Leave it to me. You aim for the antenna."

"You've only got 30 seconds left…" Ryutaros pointed to the clock above his head.

"I know," Tsubasa grabbed his crossbow, "and that's all I'll need."

Tsubasa spread his wings and reached the apex of his flight. At that point, he took out a lighter, resembling a demon eye. "Fight Madou with Madou", Tsubasa whispered, "Blazing Arrow!" The crossbow stretched its string as a fiery golden arrow appeared. Tsubasa pressed down on the trigger, aiming for the screen of Renzie, which had been shattered during the fight. Down below, Den-O Gun Form prepared himself for the final blow.

"FULL CHARGE", the Pass Buckle spoke loudly. Purple lightning jumped from the belt to the gun. Purple energy flowed from Gun Form's suit to the tip of the DenGasher's barrel. A mini-hurricane of energy shone alight before Ryutaros pressed the trigger.

"Sayonara, bunny ears," he quipped, "WILD SHOT!" The recoil of the gun was impressive, nearly knocking Ryutaros off his feet. Electricity crackled across Renzie's body as the Blazing Arrow engulfed him in a dark flame. Garuda, his 99.9 Soul Metal limit nearly up, landed on the ground and powered down. Ryutaros left Ryotaro's body as he broke out of Plat Form. Renzie exploded behind the two, transforming into a small dagger which Tsubasa promptly stored away safely.

"Victory," Tsubasa smirked.

"Look!" Ryotaro pointed to the sky, "Hikaru! Now!"

A rainbow road stretched across the sky with a portal to the Sands of Time at the end of it. Streaking along that track was the blue streamlined ship with fish-like fins on the top and seashell designs on the side. Heavenly Battlecraft Diverion, and driving it was none other than Niji herself. As Diverion's last car vanished out of sight, the portal and rainbow path remained.

"Goo Golu Luludo!" Hikaru held his MagiTicket to the sky, leaping on Skarpet as he flew to the cockpit. Travelion's golden rail appeared on the left side of Diverion's path, waiting for the next of the trains to arrive.

Meanwhile, Momotaros, completely awake from his beating earlier, possessed Ryotaro's body once more. "This is my awesome henshin," he remarked to Werewolzard, who was aiming for him with his WolSaber. "SWORD FORM", spoke the Pass Buckle. Momotaros swiped the Rider Pass across, the red armor that had been at the front of Gun Form configuring itself to Plat Form's chest, and remaining that way. A peach-shaped visor lowered itself and split open vertically.

"Ore…sanjou!" Momotaros climbed on DenBird, his blue and white motorcycle, and leapt into the air. The first car of DenLiner opened its vertical hatch, DenBird landing inside. Momotaros slid the Rider Pass into DenBird. Numbers rolled like a slot machine on Gouka's first car, finally arriving on "1.29.2006". DenLiner turned onto the rainbow road, Travelion's main engine attaching to the back of Ikazuchi, the purple car of Gun Form.

Combined, both trains passed through the portal to the Sands of Time, and eventually, the day of Hikaru's wedding where the Frog Imagin. As they vanished out of sight, some of the silver coloring on Werewolzard's armor faded into crimson red. "When that first train rolled by, I sensed something…." the thoughts rolled around, "…a child of light. She reminds of the way…I was once…and will be again."

With his troops defeated and his enemies retreated, Werewolzard vanished into a silver Madou Circle. In the timestream, Niji was riding along in Diverion's front car, the first of three.

"Ryotaro Nogami…" she thought, "My mind just can't get itself off you."


	4. Singularity Point

_Niji Ozu had been a normal teenage girl growing up in Japan. She enjoyed going to concerts, hanging out with her friends, and planning for her future as an artist of any sort. She never told anyone where she lived. Everyone assumed the Ozu family household, home of many parties and strange happenings, but she lived high up and far away. It was where she teleported from every day._

_Niji lived in Magitopia. Her father, Hikaru, already had his own grand palace due to his Saintly status, and her mother, Urara, had moved in with him. Their daughter, even with her natural talents towards magic, didn't want any of it. She may have been three-quarters Saint, but she still had one quarter human left in her. Something she made sure to emphasize to her parents at every point._

_Urara had dressed her in the clothes of a Blue Mage, perhaps trimmed with a hint of gold, when she was younger, but once Niji revealed her talent for all five branches, Hikaru had no choice but to let her choose her own style. Niji could remember that day well. She was the first female Magician to have mastered all five branches. As much as she disliked her magical heritage, she had something to be proud of._

_Niji stepped up to her mirror and looked at herself. She was in a white, neutral version of a magician's jacket. She touched her finger to her left breast, her five-colored triangle symbol materializing. "Too boring," Niji frowned to the mirror, "Who am I, my mother?" She magically cut the outfit off at the midriff and changed the skirt into a pair of short shorts. The jacket's sleeves were removed, along with the buttons, and the neck became exposed._

_"Too sporty," she looked it over again, "If I'm going to dress like this, at least go all the way…or don't go at all. Luludo!" The jacket transformed into a bikini top, dark blue with gold edges, the symbol still on the left breast. Her shorts had changed into a bikini bottom as well. "I can't go out in public like this. Need something to cover it up and shield me from the weather. Let's see…"_

_A spool of iridescent fabric was hanging in her room. She unraveled enough to make a nice, light robe to cover her, and tied it off with a small string of the same material. "The Rainbow Cloth, of course!" It was a magical material that could bend itself to the user's mind, perfect for any meteorological or battle situation. Niji let it flow into a transparent cover that left her bikini visible underneath, slipped on a pair of sandals, and magically added a rainbow armband above her left elbow and below her right knee._

_"I am stunning," she thought, twirling around. Niji opened her door and called out to her parents. "Mom! Dad! I'm going to the arcade with my friends!" She had just had her 19__th__ birthday recently, and Hikaru and Urara decided to let her spend the weekend as she chose. Niji muttered "Goolu Lujuna" under her breath and teleported a few blocks away from the arcade._

_When she landed on the street, she noticed something out of place. A man, dressed in a trench coat and a fedora, carrying a silver pocketwatch, was standing on the other side of the street. Simply standing there, not doing anything. Niji could barely make out the words "The past will give us hope" inscribed on the back of the watch. She ignored him, and ran ahead. Sparks of electricity jumped from her feet as she ran, being grounded by the pavement beneath._

_"Finally," she sighed, "Hi!" Her two best friends were there, waiting for her. Yume, the leader of this unusual trio, showed her three tickets and pile of tokens while smiling widely. _

_"Niji!" Yume commented, "Didn't think you'd make it."_

_"Nice outfit," said Sora, her other friend, "What's the occasion?"_

_"No occasion," Niji panted, "Just enjoying the weekend."_

_"Then let's get on it!" Yume cheered._

_The girls walked into the arcade. Niji, however, walked through the door just as the clock shifted to 10:10:10. A Saint Circle appeared in the doorway, instantly whisking her away back to Magitopia. "Mom!" Niji screamed as the magical gale force swept her through the warp, "Do you trust me at ALL?" She landed firmly on the ground and checked herself. She was still in one piece. After getting up and rubbing her butt, Niji looked upwards. She wasn't back in her room._

_"I'm in…the Great Hall?" Niji asked._

_"Correct, young Saint!" a voice boomed overhead. It was Magiel herself, the Queen of the Saints. Her spectacles rested in her hands as her white dress touched the ground. She was at least three times the size of Niji, intimidating her greatly. The child of light and water immediately bowed down before her Queen._

_"If only you showed that kind of respect to Sungel and Urara," Magiel commented._

_"Did you call me here to lecture me or is this actually important?" Niji scoffed, "I've got a game I need to return to beating and…"_

_"Of course this is important!" Magiel bellowed. "Niji…do you know the circumstances under which you were conceived?"_

_"Ew, I don't want to think about that."_

_"We'll skip the messy details, then," Magiel calmly agreed, "Your mother made a contract with an Imagin. That Imagin returned to her and Sungel's wedding day, turning the world into one of chaos. We must quell the Imagin and the Order of the Full Moon before N. Ma truly rules the Earth."_

_"We?" Niji questioned, "Who's this we?"_

_"You," Magiel said, "Have you ever wanted to focus your powers? Channel them? I've been watching you since you were born. You're the child of magic, Niji. It's within you, and you shouldn't try to deny it."_

_"I'm not going to go back in time," Niji snubbed her nose, "Uncle Tsubasa tried that once. It didn't end well."_

_"Except that Imagin are supposed to be destroyed in the past; the only one who can destroy this one is you. So I was informed. If you fail to destroy him, the world will crumble. It's up to you, of course, but I'm simply giving you what you need to know."_

_"What'll happen if I refuse?" Niji asked, showing a hint of interest.'_

_"You'll still exist, just more desolate than now…or you may not exist at all."_

_"At all?"  
"It's a possibility."_

_"Queen Magiel, I value my existence. If for that alone, I accept the mission."_

_"Then let your power flow!" Magiel said excitedly, "Jiruma Golu Majiiro Gojika!"_

_Outside of the Great Hall, the five islands where the Heavenly Saints resided shone alight. Flagel's volcano shot a beam of red light towards the Hall, Volgel's mountain peaks launched a wave of yellow lightning, a torrent of blue water burst from Spragel's waterfall, Wingel's meadow sent a pink wind their way, and Groungel's forest launched a green beam with the rest. Aligned in the positions of the Mahou Circle, the five powers converged on Niji, avatars of the five Saints briefly appearing before entering her body._

_A deck of MagiTickets materialized in Niji's right hand. These were navy and aquamarine in color, yet similar to her father's. A gold Grip Phone, with a five-colored triangle symbol in place of the Shine "S", was in her hands. "A Grip Phone?" Niji asked, "These are outdated. My mother has magic more advanced than this."_

_"It's the magic a Saint would use, raw and yours to control," Magiel explained, "I've helped you with all I can. If you want a way to go back into the past, that's your mission. I trust you can find a way." Niji found herself back in the arcade, quickly tucking away her new items. She wouldn't let her friends know. She couldn't. Niji Ozu was perfectly human, and that was all they needed to understand._

_The rest of the day continued as normal, ending with Niji nearly asleep at a small café and bookstore known as the Milk Dipper. Yume and Sora had gone home, the hours getting late. She was preparing to leave and teleport home when that man with the pocketwatch appeared in the doorway. He spoke to her, his voice quiet but firm. "The Time Train DenLiner," he spoke, "It's your only way. You may want to take this." He reached into his trenchcoat and produced a palm-sized piece of black plastic with a peculiar symbol on it._

_"What is this?" Niji asked, examining it closely._

_"A Rider Pass," the pocketwatch man explained, "When time is aligned, you'll find yourself ready. Hour. Minute. Second. Three as one." With that, he walked off, never to be seen again._

_Niji looked up at the clock. It was 1:01:01, exactly. Her Rider Pass was held in the direction of the door, and a burst of rainbow light swept forward. Niji walked through the light, finding herself in a desert-like landscape. "The Sands of Time…" she said, "I thought this place didn't even exist." Her father had taken her for many rides in Travelion when she was younger, but never had they gone to this Marudeyouna World. She continued holding up her Pass, and a musical whistle sounded. DenLiner was streaking towards her._

_When Gouka's first car, its red designs shining brightly in the eternal sunlight, slowed to a halt in front of her, the door to the car opened. "Welcome aboard, DenLiner," a young man jumped out, dressed in jeans, a white shirt, and a red scarf, "We've got an open seat in one of the regular cars back near…" Ryotaro saw his latest passenger at last. Helping them board DenLiner was usual business by this point, but he'd never seen one like her._

_"Excuse me, miss, what's your age and era?" he asked nervously._

_"Niji Ozu," she replied calmly, "2027."_

_"I'm Ryotaro Nogami," he replied, "What brings you aboard DenLiner?"_

_"I need to make a journey to 2006," Niji looked into his eyes, the sands swirling around them, "My existence and the future depends on it."_

_"We're on the same page," Ryotaro held out his own Pass, "Welcome aboard."_

_Hand in hand, they began their journey, speeding through the Sands of Time until they saw Travelion, in the year 2007, pass through its own portal to the Sunshine Solace. Their journey had begun._

"If only, if only…" Niji sat in her submarine interior-like cockpit, manipulating the controls to make sure she would arrive at the proper time. Suddenly, the clocks in the Sands of Time came to a halt and transformed into a portal. The three trains shot through to an undamaged world. Diverion skimmed along the ocean's surface, Travelion parked along the shore, and DenLiner stopped on the streets. One by one, Hikaru, Niji and Ryotaro jumped out of their respective vehicles.

"We're here!" Ryotaro flashed his Rider Pass, Ticket shining, "January 29th, 2006!"

"Guessing by the time…" Hikaru remembered, "I should be talking at the beach with Miyuki now. We have about half an hour before the wedding begins. I say we look for the Order of the Full Moon."

"I'll search for the Imagin!" said Momotaros, possessing Ryotaro's body, "Wherever he is, I'll thrash him but good!"

"N. Ma should be here too," Niji commented.

"I'll thrash him but good!" Momotaros repeated.

"NO!" Niji and Hikaru turned to him angrily.

"Fine, I won't thrash him," Momo sighed, "But I need to see some actio-"

Ryotaro's strength of will had forced Momo out of his body and back into DenLiner, where he landed on top of Naomi. Ryotaro whistled for DenBird. On cue, the white-and-blue bike launched itself out of Gouka. Hikaru summoned his MagiLamp, Smoky peeking out of the top, and jumped on Skarpet. He looked at Niji. She'd helped him so much, but lacked any way to get the city.

"You can ride on Skarpet if you wish," Hikaru said, "There's enough room."

"Urara loves it," Smoky commented, "Master, she's doing fine. A little sick, but I tended to that. Just resting now."

"No thanks," Niji held up her hand, "I'll go with Ryo."

"Okay," Hikaru was fine with it, "Just be outside the house about the time the wedding starts."

Ryotaro climbed on DenBird and revved the handle. Compared to his busted bicycle, it was a rush. Niji straddled herself behind him. He could feel her pressing against his back, and remained calm. Hikaru soared upwards towards the heavens as a blue streak of light became visible where the Machine DenBird once was. They were off.

Meanwhile, in DenLiner, Ryutaros, Momotaros and Kintaros were congregating at one of the tables. Kintaros, as usual, was fast asleep and audibly snoring. Momo was punching the wall for being expelled from Ryotaro before he could even do one attack, and Ryutaros was busy trying to juggle a coffee cup, a pack of sugar, Hana's purse, and a spork. Kintaros woke up, looked around, and asked what had occurred to no one.

"Where's Urataros?"

A resounding crash rode through DenLiner as the cup shattered into tiny pieces. Hana came storming outward, grabbing Ryutaros by his collar and looking into his eyes with fiery anger.

"Urataros is GONE?"

"Where'd that turtle run off to?" Momotaros yelled.

"He's infatuated with Niji, and you know it!" Hana growled.

"I'm infatuated with Ari…" Ryutaros chimed in.

"SHUT UP!" Hana punched him backwards, "Who knows what Urataros wants to do with her? Our entire mission could be compromised!"

"That's not good," Naomi perked up, "Who wants some coffee to calm their nerves?"

She knew even that wouldn't help.


	5. Stringing Her Along

Ryotaro's hair now had a streak of blue running through it, and a pair of glasses had materialized out of nowhere. Niji was admiring him in the side mirror of DenBird, speaking when she could find the words. "I like it," she complimented, "It fits you well. Matches the bike, too." 

"Thank you, Niji," Ryotaro responded in a cultured voice, Urataros' smooth tones overtaking him, "Might I say you're looking quite beautiful yourself."

"You're far too kind," Niji blushed, "Why did you go with Urataros?"

"It's that obvious?" Urataros' shocked voice replied.

"Ryotaro's not one to suddenly change his style," Niji answered, "Unless there's an Imagin doing it for him."

"May I string you along?" Urataros repeated his signature phrase.

"You already are," Niji placed her arms on his shoulders.

DenBird accelerated to full speed.

Hikaru waited by the Ozu family house. He had created a Saint Circle around him that reflected the light as such to make him invisible. Patience was the key. The wait was silent, unmoving, until he felt a presence beside him. A magical presence. It couldn't have been Niji. Hers was different. This presence was cold and fluid; he knew then who it was.

"Spragel!"

She was his size, though if she'd been standing on her tail, she would've towered over him. Her constantly-wet hair was pushed aside to reveal pearly sparkling eyes, currently looking at Hikaru. "Sungel, it's been a while since we talked," Spragel answered, her voice almost flowing into a song, "Something unusual is going on. I feel like my power's being lent to two at once. This kind of strain is unnatural." She looked across the city in one sharp glance. "My magic isn't being used for heroism at all."

"Niji!" Hikaru glared, climbing onto Skarpet, "I knew something was up with her!" He prepared to call for Skarpet, but Spragel had other plans.

"Why waste time with Skarpet?" she asked, "This is quicker. GOOLU LUJUNA!"

Instantly, the two vanished. Meanwhile, the Hikaru from this time walked into the Ozu House, with the thought of proposal on his mind. He was going to make Urara his bride before the world….and his life….came to a terrifying end.

DenBird drove into a garage that was concealed on the side of a building downtown. Niji had heard about these kinds of places, but was shocked that she was actually here. DenBird drove into one of the parking spots as Ryotaro released the kickstand. Niji leapt off, looking into his blue-hued eyes. His and Urataros' voices, combined, nearly made her forget about the reason they'd time-traveled.

Ryotaro chose the island-themed room from the selector and left the yen required at the anonymous booth. He and Niji got their key and traveled up the elevator to their suite. Niji, blushing as bright as ever, turned to Ryotaro and whispered in his ear. "Don't tell me…" she asked, "Did you…take us to a love hotel?"

"Looks like I got my catch," Urataros' voice emphasized as Ryotaro winked.

"Take me, Turtle Saint!" Niji embraced Ryotaro. The boy very nearly had Urataros forced out of his body, wanting Niji without any Imagin interference. Yet if there was someone who knew his way with the ladies, it was Urataros.

The elevator reached the top floor.

In the Ozu house's Magic Room, Urara was scrubbing a pot, trying to keep herself from crying. There was a magical noise as Hikaru, in a burst of golden smoke and light, appeared from the fireplace. Houka, Kai, Makito and Tsubasa backed away, becoming silent. Urara, her eyes glistening with tears, turned to Hikaru and waited for what he had to say.

"Urara…I was scared of hurting you, Urara," he said slowly, "I didn't want to tie you down, but that was a mistake," He'd faced facts and accepted his fate. "It was just my imagination, my fear. I didn't understand your strength at all, Urara." He stepped closer to her. Miyuki held Smoky in his MagiLamp, and the silence grew thicker.

"Urara…I want you to be my wife." Urara turned to him, tears in her eyes. She was about to give into her crying, but not for the reason she would've before.

"It's so strange," she replied, "I'm so happy. I wonder if my Legend Power will go out of control." How she could be concerned with something like that at a time like this was a mystery.

"It'll be okay," Hikaru took her by the hand, asking her to stand up, "Neither your Legend Power nor your sadness will go out of control. Because my special spell is cast on you. Its name is happiness."

As Hikaru and Urara embraced, unnoticed by everyone, sand began to pour out of Urara's jacket and skirt. It swirled towards the fireplace and out the chimney, merging together into a single solidified form. Slippery green skin patched with blue, twisted yellow eyes and webbed feet and hands. Across his chest, mirrored, the word "Frog" was spelled out. With a wet crash, the Frog Imagin landed outside the Ozu family home.

"The past is such a peaceful time," the Frog Imagin croaked, "I should change that." He crouched and sprang towards the lake, leaving a trail of green slime as he went. When he made it to the serene shoreline of the lake, his cheeks puffed out to a great degree. A ball of green energy was projected down into the earth. Towards Infershia. Towards N. Ma.

A burst of golden-blue light shone outside the entrance to Ryotaro and Niji's room as Hikaru and Spragel arrived on the scene. Hikaru knocked twice, receiving no answer. He looked up at the door, reading the sign that was hung there. "Do Not Disturb," Hikaru read, "If he thinks he can storm off from the mission like that…"

"Sungel," Spragel informed him, "I felt something run down my spine."

"You too?"

"It was as though Infershia has increased in strength. This is impossible."

"If they won't let us in, we're forcing our way in," Hikaru charged up the MagiLamp, "SMOKY!"

Hikaru pressed down on the trigger as the golden cat genie flew headfirst at the door. A hole large enough for Hikaru to climb in and Spragel to float in was created. The two entered into the island room, looking at the bright, blue colors that decorated the walls. In the bed were Niji and Ryotaro. The latter was drinking a cup of coffee topped with blue cream, similar to Nanami's, while the former pulled up the sheets and turned pale with embarrassment.

"Hikaru-sensei," Ryotaro turned to Hikaru, sipping his coffee, "Hello."

"DAD!" Niji blurted out, "What the HELL are you doing here?"

"Dad?" Hikaru questioned, "Niji, are you saying I'm…"

"She'd be correct, Hikaru-sensei," Urataros' voice spoke, "I was there when Ryotaro asked her aboard DenLiner. I suppose we should defeat the Frog Imagin now, shouldn't we?" Ryotaro stepped out of bed, picking his clothes off the floor. Niji magically summoned back her outfit, stepping out of bed slowly.

"The Frog Imagin's arrived?" Niji asked.

"He has," answered Spragel, "At least, I assume he has. It would explain N. Ma's sudden growth of power."

"Niji, why didn't you tell me you were my daughter?" Hikaru asked, looking her in the eyes. "I thought something was familiar about you, but I couldn't place what…"

"Because…" Niji lowered her head, "If I told you, you'd be too protective of me. I'd never be able to fulfill my mission. You and mom are so concerned back in my time that I don't think I get to do everything I want to."

"Can we PLEASE we work this later?" Spragel asked, "There's an unstable aura of magic down at the lake. I'll take you there, and after that…I depart." Spragel snapped her fingers as a Saint Circle enveloped the three. Before they could blink, they found themselves at the lake.

The Frog Imagin puffed up his cheeks once more, shooting a blue ball of energy into the earth. This time, it created a raincloud overhead. The bright day turned dark, and out of the lake raised a hunched form, muscular and soaked. It turned towards the group. Silver fur covered it, and onyx-black armor was carefully placed on its arms, shoulders, and legs. While it stood upright like a human, it held a lupine form. The creature touched the water and walked over to the Frog Imagin.

"I do not know who it is that awakened me," roared the creature, "but I thank you."

"I'm only a simple Imagin," replied the Frog, "But for you, Silverfang, it's my honor."

"Look at you three," Silverfang pointed to Hikaru, Ryotaro and Niji, the girl taking cover behind her father, "You tremble in fear before me. Warriors of Light…that won't help you."

"What are you talking about?" Urataros asked, "Speak up!"

"Where there is light…" Silverfang growled, "Shadows lurk and fear reigns."

"That's not true!" Hikaru shouted, "A balance between light and darkness is needed! We always keep it that way!"

"But by the blade of knights…" Niji stepped forward, still trembling, "mankind…was…given….hope."

"Niji," Hikaru smiled, "You still look up to me?"

"I have my mother's looks, but my father's perseverance," Niji nodded, "that's what everyone's always said."

"How touching!" Urataros took Niji's hand in his own, "Magiel gave you those powers…summon the Saints and use them."

"Right!" Niji nodded.

Silverfang shot a point of light from his claws, summoning a throng of Wolflings and General Wolflings around the lake. He and the Frog Imagin stood in the front as commanders, ready to seize this world for their own. Below the surface, the Stone of Judgment shattered and N. Ma rose to Magitopia, briefly appearing in the sky above the gathering armies.

"Let me at him!" Momotaros shouted from DenLiner, "My climax hasn't even begun yet!"

"Do you want to wipe your tears with this?" Kintaros handed the demon a handkerchief.

"I wasn't asking for your advice, bear," Momotaros snapped.

"Calm down, everybody!" Naomi walked in between them.

"Ryotaro…" Hana gasped.

"Things are about to get GOOD," Ryutaros said from one of the benches on which he currently reclined.

Niji clenched her right hand around her Grip Phone. Her left hand called for a MagiTicket with her symbol on it. Hikaru was acting likewise. Ryotaro reached down and pressed the blue button on the Pass Buckle, a musical tone like bubbles rising out of the water beginning to play.

"Tenkuu…" Niji and Hikaru punched their Tickets.

"HENSHIN!" the three chorused.

"Goolu Golu Goludiiro!" Father and daughter held their tickets to the sky.

"ROD FORM!" spoke the Pass Buckle.

Silverfang's army and the Frog Imagin were blinded by the blue light that overtook them.


	6. Destiny Fulfilled

「五色虹のエレメント！ アーチ魔法使い！マジプリズム！」

_"Goshiki Niji no Elemento! Arch Mahoutsukai! MagiPrism!"_

* * *

**Destiny Fulfilled**

Hikaru's blue suit had already adorned his body. Rays of sunlight streamed overhead and flashed on his arms and legs, the light solidifying and breaking out into his gloves, belt, boots and chestplate. A wave of pure golden energy swept across his back into his cape. His "S" symbol flew towards his forehead and firmly stuck itself there, spreading out into his helmet. Against an eclipsed sun, Hikaru grabbed some of the sun's rays in the palm of his hand.

"The Shining Sun Element!" He swept his arm in front of him, tossing the ball of sunlight upwards, "Heavenly Hero, MagiShine!" The sphere crashed upon the ground, spreading out into a radiant beam that backlit him, giving him the appearance of the shining shadowed god he was.

Niji's Ticket dissolved into a beam of light that drew a Mahou Circle above her head. The circle passed over her body as a dark blue undersuit in the same color as her father's formed over her body. The key difference was the skirt and white legs. Each of the five symbols of magic shone in its respective color, avatars of the five Saints rising up. All at once, they entered Niji's body as a pillar of light covered her. Instantly the pillar faded away to reveal armor like her mother's Legend Mode, except in a pale white, transparent color of a prism. An iridescent gem shone in a triangular design on the chestplate.

"Water and light create a rainbow; the Magician of the Five Colors is born!" Niji spoke as a rainbow arch, the size of her head, appeared above her. Her helmet, primarily dark blue, was similar in design to her father's. An arch-shaped visor was accented by her triangular symbol on her forehead. An arrow formed upward from the center of her symbol. The Mahou Circle broke around her, and she held her right hand outward.

A MagiStick with a rainbow arch in place of the giant "M" on top and a triangular prism in place of the crystal was what separated it from the others. With her Arch Staff in hand, Niji traced a rainbow over her head.

"The Five-Colored Rainbow Element!" She pointed her right hand, with the Staff, upward while her left hand drew close to her chest. "Arch Magician!" Holding the weapon in front of her, she hit her final pose. "MagiPrism!"

Ryotaro instantly became Plat Form. The armor appeared in its Axe Form configuration and firmly latched onto the suit. Axe Form's jagged golden chestplates folded to the side, revealing a blue-and-orange pattern like a turtle's shell. DenLiner's whistle sounded as a small blue turtle appeared on his helmet, the fins turning upward and to the side as a green forehead gem and large orange eyes was revealed.

One-two-three-four, the DenGasher's parts were snapped on top of each other. With a final flash of blue light, Ryotaro and Urataros struck a pose. "I think it's time for me to string you along," Urataros spoke, "Kamen Rider Den-O!" He planted the DenGasher Rod into the ground, sending out blue shockwaves of energy, "Rod Form!"

"Ancient past!" Hikaru held out his sword.

"Full-throttle present!" Ryotaro did the same with the DenGasher.

"Hopeful future!" Niji directed her Arch Staff with them.

"Crossing over time, our powers are one!" the three declared together as an explosion of blue light burst out behind them. The Order of the Full Moon was blinded still, but the Frog Imagin had prepared for this. Using his powerful legs, he had sprung into the air and was coming down on the trio at rapid speed.

Hikaru aimed his MagiLamp Buster at the sky. His fingers slowly closed around the trigger. Ryotaro and Niji darted off to the sides, taking their own battles. A gunshot fired and Smoky jetted into the air, baring his claws.

"We meet again, nyao!" Smoky dug his claws deep into the Frog Imagin's body, thrusting his arm down before kicking the creature to the ground. The Order of the Full Moon had time to mobilize, and Hikaru stood ready, his MagiLamp Buster already exchanged for the sword of a Saint. Smoky turned into a cloud of smoke, appearing at his Master's side.

"Isn't handling the Imagin Ryotaro's job?" Hikaru asked slyly.

"I think he's fighting another battle," Hikaru smiled beneath his helmet, "He's as much my problem as he is Den-O's. So what do you say, Smoky?"

"I say we scratch him, nyao!"

Hikaru slashed a wave of golden energy across the battlefield.

"Arch Staff Bow Gun!" Niji held her weapon above her head. She held it horizontally as a trigger appeared at the bottom. The prism at the top spun around, spreading rays of light to the surrounding area. Wolflings stopped in their tracks. The light rays converged and took the shape of a white-hot arrow. Niji pointed the Arch Bow Gun in the crowd's direction.

"Luuma Gojika!" Niji yelled, "Arrow of Revealing Light!" With a quick snapping sound, the arrow pierced the through the Wolflings' fur, obliterating them in a pillar of luminescence. Ryotaro swung the DenGasher Rod about, bluntly striking the Wolflings repeatedly and successively. Striking them in their core, these dissolved into shadow, being nothing more than avatars summoned by Silverfang.

Ryotaro stood proudly, holding the DenGasher over his shoulder. "Patience wins the day," Urataros spoke, "They never know what..."

"Look out!" Niji yelled, shifting her Arch Staff to Wand Mode. A multicolored spectrum of light narrowly missed Ryotaro's head, destroying the General Wolfling above him. Ryotaro turned around to see the lycanthrope fade away like the others.

"Thanks, Niji," he replied.

"No problem," Niji smiled in her helmet, "Now for the big bad himself."

Silverfang stomped through the dark cloud scattered with shards of light that had once been his soldiers. "That's it," Silverfang snapped, his sharp teeth nearing closer to the two, "My armies may have been defeated tonight, but there are more of us! We will make this world ours, and not even N. Ma himself can stop us! You either perish or join us…no other options."

Niji fired prismatic blasts from her Arch Staff, and Ryotaro held out the DenGasher. Neither one affected Silverfang. He'd grown immune to rays of light from years of weathering harsh conditions. Niji held her Arch Staff upwards. "Goolu Goludiiro!" The crystal trim on her armor flashed brightly before she transformed into a small butterfly, its wings glowing in the colors of the five branches.

"Combine our powers!" the Niji-butterfly spoke in a tinny voice, "I might be the only way to hold him off awhile longer!"

"The legendary soul of two lovers, take this!" Urataros and Ryotaro spoke simultaneously, "Urashima Rainbow Striker!" Den-O Rod Form pushed Niji ahead with his hand, the butterfly creating a stream of rainbow light behind her. She crashed into Silverfang's chest, leaving him with a glowing scar in the shape of her insect form. The butterfly flew over to Ryotaro and transformed back to Niji, slumped her arms on his shoulders, tired.

Ryotaro, still seeking to defend, thrust the DenGasher forward. The wound Niji had created was pierced by the silver metallic tip of the Rod, going straight through his heart. Ryotaro backed off as a single blast from Hikaru's MagiLamp, which had missed the Frog Imagin, struck the back of Silverfang's mouth. The leader of the Order of the Full Moon couldn't say his final words. All he could do was screaming as his body's dark energy gathered and exploded in a cloud of smoke and flame. Ryotaro and Niji, the first battle won, turned around towards the Frog Imagin.

Hikaru and Smoky had been holding the Frog Imagin off, but his slimy skin made even the strongest of attacks slide off. When he saw the suit of Niji Ozu, he gasped in complete shock. "It's you!" he shrieked, "Th-the one I saw in the Blue Mage's mind! Are you the child born of her wish?"

"You got that right," Niji stood up, her energy returning, "You made your own death sentence. The name's Niji Ozu."

"Niji…Ozu?" Urara woke up in the cockpit of Travelion, looking out the window to see her daughter fighting. That aura, that determination, that sense of justice that did Miyuki proud – she knew instinctively that this was her child. Urara looked down at her jacket and patted her stomach, which, with the accelerated time travel, had grown a little bulgier than before. "Thank you, Magiel. The future is safe."

"Lujuna!" Niji shot a rainbow ring from her Arch Staff, the ring closing around the Frog Imagin before he had a chance to escape. Not one to be defeated, the amphibious Imagin lashed his tongue out. Ryotaro ducked, Niji created a magical shield around herself, and Smoky materialized in front of the Frog, grabbing his tongue, twanging it like a guitar, and snapping it back into his mouth. The Frog Imagin screamed as Hikaru and Ryotaro made their final moves.

"MagiLamp Buster!" Hikaru charged up his shot, "Shining Circle!" A golden spark of energy burst out, landing on the Imagin's stomach. It spread out into a Saint Circle shining bright gold, firmly locking the Frog in place.

Ryotaro held his Rider Pass, the Frog Imagin's ticket flashing for a brief second, over the Setouch Crystal. "FULL CHARGE", spoke the belt, an outline of the symbol on it shining in bright blue. Ryotaro casually tossed the Pass away as energy ran up the DenGasher. When the lightning reached the tip, Ryotaro threw the Gasher at the Frog Imagin's back. It bore into him until a shining blue hexagon shaped like a turtle's shell shone on his back.

Hikaru and Ryotaro leapt into the air, extending their feet forward. They landed on the Saint Circle and hexagon, respectively, smashing the targets before leaping backwards and landing on their feet. Both of them turned their backs to the explosion as Niji fired one last arrow from the Arch Staff at the central point of the explosions.

"Hook, line and sinker," Urataros quipped.

"Checkmate!" Niji and Hikaru spoke together, snapping their fingers.

Niji embraced her father for what was, for her, the first time in years. For the current Hikaru, the first time ever. Smoky decided to join in for the heck of it. "Dad, you did great," Niji said, "Do you think Ryotaro would make a great boyfriend?"

"Niji, can we discuss this later?" Hikaru asked, looking to the sky.

"Why?" Niji asked, "We saved the future. My future, your future…"

"He's talking about the Gigandeath," Urataros motioned to the body of the Frog Imagin.

The sand that made up the creature began to reform itself, taking on the shape of a hideous eel-like hydra. Alongside it revived Silverfang, now at twice his size. Silverfang opened his mouth and shot a blast of dark wind at the heroes, knocking them onto their feet. Gigandeath Styx dove into the lake, launching slime from its mouth.

"DenLiner!" Ryotaro held the Rider Pass up.

"Goo Golu Luludo!" father and daughter spoke together.

"Travelion!" Hikaru called.

"Diverion!" Niji added.

A low rumbling shook the earth beneath them.


	7. Ride On!

A shining, stylized "S" hovered in the air. It spun around like a top for a brief moment before the front of Travelion's boiler materialized from it, followed by the engine, coal car and four additional cars. Hikaru leapt into the cockpit, Smoky following directly behind him. Urara touched his hand as he reached for one of the levers. Hikaru looked to his wife. 

"I want to fight with you," Urara insisted.

"Urara, you're…pregnant," Hikaru said aloud, "Niji and Ryotaro will be joining me. You don't need to put yourself at risk, it's a foolish…"

"Hikaru, if Niji fights, then I fight with her," Urara said firmly, "I'm her mother, and she won't be able to become the warrior maiden we see now if I wasn't there to help her. I may not be using my magic, but I will fight."

"Then let's go," Hikaru pulled a lever, Travelion's steam whistle blowing. The golden express rolled forward.

Diverion, the sleek, streamlined train in a light shade of blue, came forward. Its seashell designs sparkled. Niji leapt into the cockpit and opened up a shell-shaped guard, revealing the button within. Diverion's main engine and its two cars took off into the sky, cruising across it as though it were the depths of the ocean. A beam of rainbow-colored energy pulsed forward as Ryotaro and Urataros charged ahead on DenBird. The last train was to arrive.

Four musical tones, one for each of the forms, sounded from nowhere. Gouka, which immediately picked up Ryotaro, came first, its four armored cars following behind it. Isurugi, designed after Rod Form, followed behind it. Axe Form's Rekkou and Gun Form's two cars known as Ikazuchi weren't far behind. In the order that they had arrived in, they linked together. Ryotaro, in the blue-lit cockpit of Gouka, slid the Rider Pass into DenBird and pressed a series of buttons. He revved the handle and issued a command at the same time as Hikaru and Niji.

"Goo Goo Goludiiro!" the two magicians called. "Mahou Henge!"

"Choudensha Henge!" Ryotaro yelled, "Grand DenLiner!"

Travelion's coal car folded to reveal its head as the four cars, two forming arms and two forming legs, attached from the sides. The engine's cowcatcher moved downward as the wheels folded outwards. Travelion's engine firmly inserted itself into the chest. A steam whistle sounded, the engine shooting it upwards. Travelion struck a final pose against the magical rails that had brought it together. Smoky shoveled coals and Urara grabbed Hikaru's arm.

"Mahou Tetsujin Travelion!"

Diverion's two back cars broke off from the engine, their fronts turning upward to create a pair of legs. Diverion's engine's back half folded downward as a pair of blue hands shot out. The seashells on the side folded upward and together, twin turbines taking their place as breasts for this new formation. A head like a legendary sorceress' appeared where the arms had folded out, and Diverion rose to its feet on a jet of water. Turbines shot around it as it struck its final pose.

"Mahou Suijin Diverion!"

The transformations of DenLiner were quick and easy. Gouka, in order, summoned its cannons, revealed the rocket-launching dog head, opened up the bomb-throwing gorilla, and raised the Birdie Missile's platform. Isurugi opened Radome, but not completely. Rekkou's multiple axes sprung from their compartments, and Ikazuchi's dragon head and tail revealed themselves. Ryotaros cranked the handlebar and sent Grand DenLiner into the skies among the other mecha.

Silverfang's size had increased, but his mental acuity had gone sharply down. Gigandeath Styx was much the same. They stomped forward, shooting waves of energy that threatened to destroy anything in sight. Inside the Ozu House, Lunagel was conversing with the family about N. Ma's raid on Magitopia. They were distracted, giving the three trains long enough for a battle.

It began.

Gigandeath Styx launched a wave of slime from its three heads. Diverion connected the undersides of the cars that made its legs, effectively forming a mermaid-like tail. Streaking across the sky, Diverion caught the blast, leaving Travelion enough time to back out of the way.

Niji yelled, "Ryotaro!"

Gouka's Doggy Launcher and Monkey Bomber released a stream of projectiles that hit Gigandeath Styx on two of its three necks. The heads disconnected, falling to the ground and vanishing into sand. Two more heads grew where the old ones had been chopped off, giving Styx five heads that needed to be dealt with. Niji pressed down on a button in Diverion's cockpit, breaking the molly guard that had been covering it.

"Seashell Impact!" Niji called her attack. Suddenly, Diverion's breasts shot out from its body, revealing a pair of high-tech missiles. The missiles made impact with the three rightmost heads of Styx, the other two gaining a quicker sentience as their brethren regained their form. Radome's lasers struck the back of the two heads, distracting them for a brief moment.

Hikaru and Urara switched one of Travelion's levers.

"Piston Punch!"

Travelion slid along on its legs, rearing back its fists. In a blur of steel, the fists came pounding at Silverfang left and right. Urara pulled down on the steam whistle as Hikaru pointed Travelion's torso parallel to the ground. Together, the two unleashed a boiling-hot wave from the boiler.

"Steam Bazooka!" Silverfang's fur was charred from the blow. With his remaining strength, he took a deep breath and blew a black wind into the boiler. Travelion's power levels began to rapidly drop. Smoky couldn't shovel coal fast enough to keep it running. Across the way of the battlefield, Rekkou's axes were hacking away at Gigandeath Styx, removing his necks one by one.

"Ryotaro!" Hikaru called, "Fire the Doggy Launcher at me!"

"At…at you?" Ryotaro asked nervously.

"What are you, an idiot?" Momotaro called from the dining car.

"I think he knows what he's doing," Hana grabbed Momo by his right horn.

"Doggy Launcher, FIRE!" Momotaros screamed as he was dragged off.

A rocket launched from the second car, streaking past Silverfang and towards Hikaru. Travelion bolted upright and opened its boiler cover, a tornado of flame sucking in the rocket. A barrage of rockets came its way, all of them being absorbed and destroyed in the boiler, converted into enough fuel to bring Travelion back to life. Urara cheered.

"Niji, my dear, shall we?" Urataros asked from the cockpit.

"I was wondering when you'd say so," Niji replied. Diverion's tail split back into two legs. Diverion jumped in front of Gigandeath Styx as DenLiner rounded the corner. A rainbow aura surrounded Diverion as Niji chanted a quick spell.

"Golu Golu Gojika Luludo!" she whispered. "AQUA STREAM!" Diverion's fists pumped out torrents of lighted water like a fire hose, drenching Gigandeath Styx and removing more of its necks. Radome positioned its lasers at the main head, the only one which had roared, and unleashed fire. Ikazuchi's head shot out a volley of electric bolts in the same direction, compounding the force of Niji's blow. Starting at the head, Gigandeath Styx began to explode. A shower of sand coated the area.

Diverion struck a finishing pose as DenLiner, its cars reverting back to their unarmed form, pulled up alongside it. Diverion winked at the Liner below it, as the two pilots spoke in unison.

"Checkmate." They turned towards Travelion.

"Destruction Fire Reverse Spray!" Travelion's boiled opened again, releasing the new flames that swelled within it. Silverfang was a charred shadow, and could let out little more than a weak howl as Travelion pointed the open boiler in its destruction. Hikaru, Urara, and Smoky spoke the final attack's name together, Travelion pumping its arms in anticipation.

"Our future burns as bright as Travelion's flames…" Smoky began.

"This inescapable hellfire is for you!" Urara added.

"Give new life to all!" Hikaru said firmly.

"Mahou Tetsujin Travelion…" the trio commanded. Urara's hand went on top of Hikaru's, and Smoky's on top of Urara's, "DESTRUCTION….FIRE!" A bolt of red flame shot from the boiler, spiraling out into a tornado of fire. Silverfang was captured, converted into a tiny ball of dark matter that exploded within the boiler. Steam shot from Travelion's smokestack in victory.

"Goludo!" Niji and Hikaru spoke that one word. Travelion and Diverion broke down into their component cars, reassembling into train form. The skies were beginning to darken. N. Ma, Sleipnir, and Dagon would soon be arriving on Earth to being the reign of Infershia. They had to make a break for it before the Travelion of this time headed toward Magitopia.

Travelion took the lead, Diverion clipping to its back. DenLiner hooked onto the end car of Diverion, and, in a fantastic, shining portal, the three trains vanished and returned to modern day. They knew that it wouldn't be the same. It would be better than ever before.

Inside DenLiner, Urataros left Ryotaro's body and returned to greet his fellow Imagin. Momotaros, one of his horns slightly askew, joined with the others. Even Ryutaros was there, sipping Naomi's coffee with an odd grin on his face. Owner walked in to join them, knowing that this was an odd case for the crew.

"Slow and steady wins the race," Urataros said proudly.

"I never got to thrash anybody!" Momotaros complained.

"You'll get your chance, boy," Ryutaros spoke, "This is a beautiful occasion. Ryotaro has found love. I think I could cry."

"Cry?" Kintaros awoke, pressing a handkerchief up against Ryutaros' face, "Here! Wipe your tears with this!"

"Get your cloth off of me, you stupid bear!" Ryutaros complained, his voice being muffled.

"Calm down, all of you!" Hana interjected. The Imagin turned in her direction, "The Owner wishes to speak with us."

Owner tapped his cane against the floor and cleared his throat. "We are all happy that Hikaru and Urara, and especially Niji's, future has been saved. I think, however, that Ryotaro and Niji must part. She knows what time she belongs in, and this is not it. Ryotaro still has work to do as Den-O. I'm sure you all understand."

Urataros tried to hold back his tears, partly because he didn't want to appear emotional, and partly because he didn't want Kintaros pouncing on him once he heard the word "cry".

"However," Owner stated, "She can stay in this time for awhile longer. DenLiner will be arriving there…now."


	8. One Wish Towards the Rainbow

In the future, Garuda the Makai Knight was looking up at the starry sky. He'd delayed the Horrors and the werewolves long enough. All he could do was hope that Hikaru and Ryotaro would be successful in their excursion. He walked forward in the park, looking at the dead trees and footprints made in the dirt. This was the world he'd lived in, and he wished he could've done something. Looking to the horizon, he saw the sun begin to rise. A few hours of freedom from fighting, and then the cycle would begin. 

Garuda stepped into the sun and looked down at his hand. It wasn't covered in the gold armor of a Makai Knight anymore. Yellow spandex covered his hand. He embraced the light. A burst of light and lightning erupted where he stood, and in place of Garuda was Tsubasa's old form. Triumphantly, he spun around, his cape fluttering in the wind, and announced his old name.

"The Galloping Thunder Element! Yellow Magician, MagiYellow!" Tsubasa powered down, looking at his old self. He was his old self. Looking toward the horizon, he smiled at the rays of sunlight. "Hikaru-sensei," he said, "You did it." The morning light began to wash over the city.

Aniki Farms was flourishing once again, Houka lost her vampire traits, and the Wolflings that remained in Magitopia vanished out of sight. Werewolzard rose to the surface, curious what was going on. When the light impacted against his visor, the silver shattered off his body like glass. In its place was a deep purple. Fire began to form at his feet, and when that faded, standing atop a Saint Circle in bright crimson, was Isamu Ozu's true form.

"The Fierce, Raging Fire Element!" Isamu held his hand outward, "Heavenly Hero…Wolzard FIRE!" He walked inside, eager to see his family. Kai descended from Magitopia, and was shocked to see that when the golden waves passed over his body, he could see human hands and the familiar threads of his MagiRed jacket. He stumbled along the ground, making a landing. His Saint form was no more. Memories of what had happened in this bleak and alternate future began to fade as Travelion, DenLiner, and Diverion pulled through the portal and into Platform Zero.

Hikaru, Niji, Urara, Smoky and Ryotaro departed their respective trains. Travelion moved into its place in the roundhouse, leaving only DenLiner and Diverion there. Hana stepped out of DenLiner, walking up to Ryotaro and whispering in his ear. Ryotaro nodded solemnly and grasped Niji's hand.

"Niji…" he said, gathering his courage, "I don't want to leave you. Yet…this isn't your time. You belong in the future, with your parents, your friends. MagiPrism can become a heroine in her own right. I still have things that I need to handle here, and your parents need to deal with…well, you, and…" he embraced her, unable to say anymore, "Niji, I love you."

"Ryotaro…" Niji hugged back just as tightly, "I love you too. Perhaps, when the fighting is done with, you can come to the future and see me? You're not bound by time – see me when you're at your best."

"I promise to," Ryotaro and Niji learned in for a kiss at the moment Smoky materialized next to them in a cloud of white smoke. He grabbed the two of them by their shirt collars and separated them from each other, stepping in between.

"Master, if you don't mind," Smoky motioned to Hikaru.

"Goludo!" Hikaru happily chanted. Ryotaro looked down in his hands. The MagiLamp materialized in a flash of golden light, and Smoky went inside it. He whispered in Ryotaro's direction.

"Rub it, rub it!" Ryotaro rubbed the lamp. Smoky came out of it, his name shining behind him in fancy golden letters.

"I am Smoky the Magical Cat!" he said dramatically, "For you, Master Ryotaro Nogami, I will grant you one wish!"

"Is Hikaru okay with this?" Ryotaro asked in confusion.

"It was his idea," Smoky leaned in and whispered, "Do it for Niji. I can grant any wish."

Almost instantly, Momotaros took over Ryotaro's body.

"Ore…sanjou!" he began speaking quickly, "I want a…"

Urataros took over, the glasses being adjusted to fit the bridge of Ryo's nose.

"I think a perfect wish would be for…"

Kintaros pushed him out of the way, Ryotaro's hair twisting itself into a ponytail.

"What he needs is a strong…"

Ryutaros possessed him, holding his finger in Smoky's direction.

"I haven't heard an answer!" he spoke.

Ryotaro, once again by his own willpower, forced Ryutaros out of his body, sending him into a pile of Imagin that had begun forming in DenLiner. Hana sidestepped Ryutaros, laughing at Momo, who had the misfortune to be at the bottom of the pile. Naomi offered coffee to the defeated Imagin.

"Guys, I don't need your help here," Ryutaros adjusted his collar, "This is my wish. My wish is simple. Niji…" he leaned in close to her, "…when the fighting is done and the timestream is clear…I want to be with you. No Tickets, no Passes, no Imagin to fight. Just the two of us. Smoky, can you grant that wish?"

"Your wish is my command, Master!" Smoky spiraled into the air, causing a flurry of golden sparkles to drift over Ryotaro and Niji. When the sparkles had faded, Smoky retreated back into his lamp and reappeared in Hikaru's grip. Ryotaro looked in Hikaru's direction.

"Did that actually do anything?" he questioned.

Smoky replied with a knowing wink, "Time will tell."

Niji walked over to her mother and father and looked at Urara's belly. It had expanded a little since she arrived here. Niji patted it and looked up at her mother. "I promise," she said, "I'll be good. Not perfect, but good. Take good care of me, now." She laughed.

"Farewell, Niji," Urara smiled, "It'll be nice knowing you."

"Same," Niji replied as she boarded Diverion. Ryotaro entered into DenLiner, inserting a MagiTicket from Niji's deck into the Rider Pass, then into DenBird. DenLiner's display rolled to 2027, and both trains took off through the portal. It was just Hikaru and Urara, alone again. They knew Ryo would return to this time eventually – the Imagin threat had just begun for him.

Outside of the Ozu home, as the sounds of trains rumbled from beneath the house, a rainbow appeared overhead. Magiel, overlooking the series of events from her throne in Magitopia, gave a knowing smile.

"Everything is as it was meant to be," she commented, "For now. After all…he has all the time in the world."


End file.
